infinity_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Larioth
Region Larioth '''is a region in the Infinity Blade saga, notably featuring in the 2013 final instalment, Infinity Blade III. One can play through the events of Act I: The Anomaly here in Raidriar's stronghold and the surrounding area with Siris, and after completion, with Siris or Isa through the quest Uriel's Dream. Furthermore, Siris or Isa kills Ba'el the dragon here after its appearance upon depleting its health to 500, and upon defeat, it carries Siris or Isa over the lake whereupon it crashes, dead. The Explore Quest reads: ''The Stronghold at Larioth: Raidriar once kept many valuables here. Beware - his guards will defend them, even if he can use them no longer.'' The Act Quest reads: ''Act I: The Anomaly: 'Raidriar has made the ultimate sacrifice - it must not be in vain. Retrieve the Worker's datapod from Raidriar's stronghold in Larioth to find what information it contains. Geographical features Discernable features include the presence of many rocky outcrops, as well as savannah-like climate with the noticeable yellow/dryed out grass. Mountains are present in the background, with elements of flora and natural growth. The sun features prominently during the events of Act I: The Anomaly as well as Uriel's Dream, so one can assume the temperature could be quite hot, and the plains not neglected of sunlight. The area around Raidriar's stronghold features a lake, with dark-blue water, free of any visible plants or aquatic organisms. However, there may be ecosystems under the surface, but during the construction of the chain hauling mechanism in which the boat is pulled towards the castle, any animals may have been driven from the area. The Stronghold The Lake Before entering the Stronghold, noticeable man-made structures appear at the edge of the lake (an ornate jetty and archway). One can assume the chain mechanism and the boat belong to Raidriar (and formerly, Uriel). Furthermore, upon defeat of the first Titan, one can locate a chest to the right, and upon defeat of the second, one is located upon the jetty. These chests were probably placed by the inhabitants of the Stronghold. The first time one completes Act I: The Anomaly, after tapping on the icon for the second chest, Shell appears, opening the chest and taking a Firebrand, saying "Thanks for your help, handsome." You can hear dialogue from Siris, saying "What? Who are you? Seriously? Where're you going?". One can occasionally encounter Ba'el, Pisci or Dragoor here, with the latter two after the death of Ba'el and with their respective triggering. The Harbour Room In the harbour room, where the boat enters, one can see the chain mechanism. A normal and medium chest are here to be opened after defeating the present Titans. The first time one plays through Act I: The Anomaly, opening the normal chest on the left will drop a medium key. Upon opening the medium chest, it will drop the Map of Life, depicting the mural on the left side of the hall. Tapping on the key in the figure's hand will drop Siris' dual weapon Steel Hatchet. The presence of stained-glass, paintings and statues reflect Uriel's wealth, and Raidriar's life of luxury. On the ceiling can be found a chandelier, and lanterns are hung from each of the columns. Furthermore there are candlestick stands dotted around the checkered black and white floor, along with an ornate gold and purple rug leading up to the double doors, reflecting a lavish life. On the right hand side of the far end of the hall is a painting of Raidriar in his Helio Armour on his throne. Tall, gold-decorated doors open at the middle of the end of the hall, with hallways opening to the left and right. One can only take the left hand passage as Siris, and only the right as Isa. The Left Wing Statues bearing the Tree of Larioth shield can be seen, as well as an eagle emblem above their heads. The same purple-gold rug continues along the floor, with the lanterns hanging along the ceiling. The Titan in this room is notably a higher level to any other Titans one encounters, with the exeception of Ryth, The Collector and Soulless Raidriar. At the end of the hallway lies one of the beige chests, which remain at no cost to open. Overhead is a more modern light strip, reminiscent of rebirth chambers rather than the castle-esque medieval lantern feel. Furthermore, if playing as Isa with her Solar Trans-DX only when starting the quest, when Isa goes to open the beige chest or her special box overhead on the balcony, Ryth can be seen pacing on the floor below. He drops the Solar Trans-MX. The Right Wing The Right Wing only contains more of the same rug and lanterns, with a long spiral staircase leading up to the balconies above the Main Hall. It can only be accessed by Isa. The Main Hall As one enters through the double doors, the golden-purple rug continues to an archway with eagle banners either sode. After defeating the Titan, Siris moves into a masive atrium, with statues either side bearing the Tree of Larioth shield. A small chest is located to the right, and overhead is a chandelier with a sparkling statue of a tree on top. The stairs converge into double doors leading to Raidriar's office. For Isa, the right balcony contains a small chest. She leaps across the gap between balconies, demonstrating her Deathless agility to the left balcony, where there is a large chest. Stairs lead down to the left to the balcony above the Left Wing. Raidriar's Office When playing Act I: The Anomaly, Siris kicks open the doors to hear Soulless Raidriar's clapping, however subsequent times he opens them normally. The office is lavishly decorated, with a toggle-able fireplace, behind which is a secret compartment which contained The Worker's datapod (teleported there by Raidriar). Vases and the same stained-glass windows decorate the office, as well as Raidriar's personal desk, and a chair opposite. Raidriar's chair has two lion-like creatures as the arm rests. His desk continues with the theme of the tree in the centre, with the labouring people holding the corners of the desk, continuing the theme from the exterior of the stronghold. He has a skull and an open book, as well as small boxes. Above the mantlepiece one can see a painting of Raidriar spearing a grotesque-looking horned Ausar The Vile. The Vile Sword lies next to his body. Paintings next to the door depict Raidriar in his armour with royal robes, sitting on his throne. Raidriar has an extensive library on either sides of his desk, with a large chest on the left and Siris' special chest on the right. Without Isa's Lock Pick I skill, you cannot open it. It is here that Siris retrieves the datapod and defeats Soulless Raidriar, only for him to incinerate himself upon attempted questioning. It is notable that here we see the first use of self-destruction as a method of fast-transport. Trivia * Siris can apparently recognise Raidriar from Soulless Raidriar from his three words of speech "Quite an entrance.". * Siris asks why his Seringal attacked him, showing his confusion over Raidriar's personal trained Dark Knights being ordered to repel him, due to the pair's previous co-operation. However, Dark Knights are randomly spawned in and there is a chance you will not face a Dark Knight through the entire Act. * The Ausar in the painting is greatly exaggerated, but is clearly Raidriar's prize painting due to being the centre of attention in the office, reflecting his landmark achievement of slaying Ausar. * Most paintings if not all seem to be of Raidriar, suggesting narcissism. * Even if Isa has her Solar Trans-DX equipped and Ryth appears, you will never see Ryth's spaceship flying in.